


How do you have a three way on accident?

by skorp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Degradation, Friends to Lovers, Idk what to tag this with, Lemon, Master/Slave, Multi, Nipple Play, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Spit Roasting, Threesome - F/M/M, blowjob, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i cant believe my first submission is this, its just smut guys, oh my god its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skorp/pseuds/skorp
Summary: You're at Kenma's house to study a math test.  Turns out, you're way better at chemistry.





	How do you have a three way on accident?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first offering to this AO3 world is anime self insert smut oh my god
> 
> worth it
> 
> Dont read if you're triggered by sexual themes!! Stay safe loves :))

Your fingers trace circles into the sky blue silk of his t shirt. The feeling of his clothes underneath your hands could not compare to his skin, soft to the touch. When he looks at your lips with eyes like gold, you shake.  
You didn't know how you got to be like this, actually. 

It was mere minutes ago that you were friends on Kenma’s bed, a good few feet between the two of you, homework on your laps.

“Are you actually going to math class tomorrow?” Kenma asked, one of the first things he had said since you arrived at his house an hour ago. You scratched your head as you thought about it, dreading the test you were supposed to be studying for. This happened all too often when the two of you tried to work together- no actual work was done.

Kenma sighed, golden hair falling into his face as he put his books on his bedside table. He stared absentmindedly out of the window, mind somewhere you didn’t have access to.

Your phone vibrated frantically on the bed beside you, lighting up and signifying a text from Kuroo. 

Be there in 5

You gave up on trying to focus on the equations swimming before your eyes, sighing deeply and retiring your books as well. “I’m probably skipping math class tomorrow.”

Kenma had been occupied with watching a dove outside his window, tiny beak pecking away at the paint chipping on the windowsill. He drew his attention away from it, turning his head to look at you. You shuddered. You always forget how intense his gaze is, how rare his attention is, how special it feels when he gives you his time. Your breath stopped dead in your throat.

Suddenly, the easy silence tugged at your heartstrings with a weight you'd never felt before. Doing nothing was easy with Kenma, usually. It was comfortable, there was no need to fill the space. Your little world had been disturbed, the energy was different.

He finally averted his eyes from you, shifting on the bed and grabbing his phone from his pocket. You sighed in relief, hoping the strange energy would flee.  
But something was different.

You wanted something more than sitting in silence, procrastinating and staring at the creamy white walls. You had a greed for more than you had been given, and the danger of it tickled at your fingertips. Of course you wanted to touch him. His silky hair between your fingers was a feeling you had dreamed of, and who wouldn’t? For gods sake, look at the man.

Repressing your desires had been easy to an extent, remaining friends and settling for that. But what if? What if you kissed him, right now? Had you ever really thought about what would happen?

Before you knew, before you could think twice, your hands were on his shirt.

And here you were.

You looked at him with an expression of something that resembled panic, knowing that you had crossed an unspoken boundary. Your heart stilled, although maybe it was beating harder than ever before and you were just numb with shock. His cheeks dusted with pink, but he made no effort to move away. The damage was done. There was no way you could just retract your attention from him, pretend that this never happened. You grabbed the fabric in your hands tight, pulling him towards you.

Dear god, his lips were soft.

He clung to you, and was on top of you in an instant, gentle tongue against yours as you kissed. Breathy moans left him as you tugged at his hair, and he deepened the kiss further, body flush against yours. You pulled away for a brief moment in shock, staring at him as if asking for permission. He stared back for only a second before softly kissing you again, careful hands playing at your throat and chest. 

“Jesus Christ.”

The rumbling voice of a big cat came from the doorway. Kuroo stood there, an eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his face.

Kenma separated from you in an instant, flustered and covered in hickeys. “I- Kuroo- Its not-“

Kuroo paced towards the bed somewhat devilishly, placing the tip of his finger underneath Kenmas chin.  
“I know exactly whats happening, Kenma. You don't have to lie. But… It is very cute to watch you squirm.”  
Before Kenma could protest, Kuroo was pinning him to his grey sheets with a look of triumph.  
“Now. You’re both going to strip for me, okay?”  
You snorted, still slightly taken aback from the encounter earlier. Seeing Kuroo trying to be dominant just felt wrong after knowing him as a goofy, idiotic man. You were positive that he was messing with you. “Sure.”

“Do I look like I'm kidding?”

The tone he used sent a shiver down your spine, his eyes contained no glint of their usual mischievous kindness. Rather, he had become a new entity entirely. A master that demanded respect. 

“Now.”

You and Kenma exchanged a glance as your three way friendship fell to pieces and transformed into- well, just a three way.

You removed your shirt, acutely aware of Kuroo’s eyes burning into your skin and taking in every inch of you. Once my pants were off he stopped you, unclasping your bra and letting it fall away from your breasts. 

He purred in satisfaction, squeezing your tits and rolling his tongue around one of the pink buds. You whined as he took advantage of your sensitivity, feeling him leave hickey after hickey on your chest. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the dip between your breasts. Kenma felt heat pooling in his stomach as he watched his best friend tease you, growing desperate.

You flushed at the black haired boys words, about to retort with a smart-ass comment. You were stopped dead in your tracks by the feeling of Kuroo’s hand slipping into your silk panties, his fingers playing at your entrance. A gasp left your lips, and he chuckled. “I want you two to fuck while I watch.”

Kenma felt like his soul had exited his body. “Wh-what?”  
“I know you heard me, kitten. Now.”

You were roughly pushed onto the bed by Kuroo, who tore your panties off and left you lying there with a snarky smile. The sight of you, blushing, desperate, messy haired, and completely nude on his bed completely ruined Kenma. He hesitantly made his way over to you, touching you on the cheek as if you might break. You smiled up at him lovingly, nodding and giving him permission to carry out Kuroo’s orders.

He pinned your wrists to the bed, licking your lips with half lidded eyes. You felt the tip of his hard cock against your stomach and moaned out, staring up at him with pleading eyes. "My god, fuck me..."

Kuroo was finding this quite amusing. "You want Kenma to fuck you, baby girl?"

You huffed in embarrassment, blushing deep red as you answered begrudgingly. "Y-yes."

"Beg for him."

You stared at Kuroo in disbelief. "Theres no way am I going to do that." He shrugged, crossing his arms. "Your loss. Guess we'll keep studying."

You growled in annoyance, a shudder running through your whole body as Kenma kissed your neck. "Wait- fuck, Kenma. I need you so bad, please..." You could feel the blonde boy's cock rubbing against you, and you arched your back up into him needily, moaning despite yourself. "I'm yours, I'm yours..."

Kuroo tapped his foot on the ground. 

"Good."

Kenma pushed his cock inside you, and your nails raked across his pale back as you screamed his name. He stared at you in concern, petrified of hurting you. You kissed him softly, breathing hard. "You can keep going..." He was gentle at first, sweetly holding your hand as he rocked you into the mattress. Whines and whimpers left your mouth with every thrust of his hips, your mind numbing to everything but the feeling of your best friend fucking you completely senseless. It was hot and desperate. He fucked you into the bed, each thrust deeper than the last. Tears pricked at your eyes with the intensity of his love, the feeling of his skin on yours.  
"Oh god, I'm so close..."  
Kenma bit his lip, pushing your body over so your stomach was pressed to the hot sheets. Now his hips rocked into your ass with every thrust, his chest pressed flush against your back and his head buried in the crook of your neck. "Fuck, Kenma-"  
"Y/N..."

You were jolted out of the pure bliss you were in by the feeling of a dick being shoved into your mouth.

You squeaked in surprise, staring up at the third player who had now decided to join the fun. His eyes glinted as he shoved his cock down your throat, barely allowing you space for breath as you pleasured him. His hand tangled into your hair, forcing you to take him in completely as you moaned and gagged around him. "What a pretty little slut," he purred. 

Kenma's nails dug into your hips as he buried himself inside you. "I-Im gonna cum, Y/N..."

Kuroo growled, tugging on your hair harder. "Fuck, me too. Be a good girl and swallow, hmm?"

You moaned into Kuroo's cock, gripping the bedsheets as you tipped over the edge, your whole body pulsing with heat and mind numbing pleasure. Both of them followed seconds after you, Kenma's hot cum all over your back and Kuroo's deep in your throat.

-

The three of you laid under Kenma's sheets, a cuddle puddle of tangled limbs. 

"Wanna skip math together tomorrow? I can think of better things to do."


End file.
